The Crow, The Condor and The Caracara
by ismokerainbows
Summary: Ashleigh Eckert was born the same time as the other Riverton Seven, three days before her 16 birthday, she moves back to Riverton and Befriends Bug and Alex. T for language and shtuff :
1. Chapter 1

Ashleigh Eckert was born in Riverton on August 4th 1994 at 12:00am, prematurely. She shared the birthday with The Riverton Ripper, along with seven other kids. They were all born same time, day, month and year. Abel Plenkov A.K.A The Riverton Ripper disappeared the night she was born.

Legend has it, he was shot and stabbed multiple times and lived. The ambulance he was in crashed and exploded but the gurney he was strapped to, rolled under the old train bridge. Plenkov was nowhere to be found, they pronounced him dead but there was no body so he could still be alive.

Ashleigh's father was one of the many victims of the Ripper's crimes. A few months after she was born her and her mother left Riverton and lived in Canada till three days before her 16th birthday.

Aha that was the little prologue to this wonderful story. I was tired when I wrote this, SO SUE ME! Sorry it's short next chappie will be WAY longer, i promis. R&R please :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3

Ashleigh P.O.V

My mother and I just moved to Riverton, I was originally born here. We just finished settling in and getting comfortable to watch a movie. Of course, it was a horror movie, the only movies I watch. It was getting to a really creepy part and the doorbell rang.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

"Get the door and watch your language Ashleigh!"

I mumbled a sorry and ran to the door. I opened it and there was a woman and a boy standing there.

"Hi, I'm May Hellerman, this is my son Adam."

"Call me Bug," The boy said quietly. May told me they lived across the street and they came to say hi and talk, you know, the whole nice neighbor stuff. My mom invited them in and her and May talked about life and school, I didn't pay attention I was too busy studying Bug. He was tall; he had captivating blue eyes and clean, blond, windswept hair.

"Want to play video games?" I ask him. He looked at me in doubt; boy was he going to be surprised when I tell him what game.

"What kind of video games?"

"Well, there was a certain very new, very awesome, first person shooter game I absolutely love and I've never really had anyone to play it with." I told him in a very sing-song voice.

"You don't mean…" he trailed off.

"Oh I mean…"

"CRYSUS 2!" we screamed simultaneously.

Well that's the end of this chapter! It's longer I hope you like it ! R&R please! ALSO I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :)

Ashleigh's P.O.V

After we played video games for a bit, I started to get a migraine. It sucks because ever since my dad died, the migraines appeared almost out of nowhere. Bug stopped the game and, asked me if I was okay.

"It's just a migraine, I'm prone to those." I replied rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Me to, but mine usually lead to black outs." Bug told me.

"That sucks. Let's shut the game off for a bit."

"Okay," He said. I told him to hold on a second and ran to the bathroom for some Advil. I took two and walked back to my room. I plopped down on my bean bag chair.

"Fuck," I sighed. Bug looked at me and told me that was a bad word and I shouldn't say it. I giggled, than it escalated into a laughing fit.

"Don't laugh at me!"

"I-I- I'm sorry B-Bug, I c-c-can't help i-hhht!" I choked out between laughter. He smiled at me and laughed as well. After we calmed down a bit I asked Bug some questions, like, to get to know each other. It turns out I share the birthday of seven others and the Riverton Ripper, wonderful. He invited me to the Annual Ripper day memorial thing. To me it sounded like fun.

I told him how my father was killed by the Ripper. Turns out he doesn't have one either, car crash he said. He told me about his sister Fang and the 'Riverton Eight.'

It was getting late, 11:00, Bug and May had to leave. Mom and I had waved good bye.

"Well, 'Night mum." I told her as I was going up the stairs.

"Good night sweetie." She replied quietly.

As I flopped down onto my bed after changing and brushing my teeth and stuff, I put on some music, **You're Going Down by Sick Puppies.** I thought about today, about the strange boy I played video games with named Bug. He was innocent, pure, untouched by the dark and depressing side of things. Something about him made me want to always protect him and make sure nothing bad EVER happens to him.

'I should get to sleep.' I thought to myself.

Wow! Is it good? PLEASE TELL ME! Sorry I'm desperate for reviews. OH, OH, OH! I own nothing but the plot and Ashleigh! :) 


	4. Author's NoteSorry guys,had to be done

**OKAY GUYS! **

**I really appreciate all the favourites of this story! OMFG all you silent readers PLEASE REVIEW! I really need the motivation to continue this story! I'll try to update the next chapter soon It's almost done! I swear! BUT I write my stuff on my desktop computer and I'm not at home, and I'm on the laptop and UUUUGH. **

**You guys probably thought this was going to be a chapter, HA! I WILL GET IT UP SOON and its REALLY long so…yeah… **

**Welp, bye**

**BabyDuckyPancakeMuffinXoXo ! 3 **


End file.
